1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for an electronic data system. More specifically, the invention relates to a structure for an electronic data system embodied in a structure for an information provider access system offering unified access to any of the currently available services, and offering providers a means for accessing the user without the requirement that they have their own infrastructure.
2. Related Art
The applicant is aware of various electronic data services, including the following:
Various BBS access systems of greater or lesser data structure complexity; PA1 Videotext services, such as Ibertex or Minitel; PA1 Data systems with Internet access, as provided internationally by CompuServe, America Online and IBM, and nationally by Servicom and Goya; PA1 Internet access systems over a videotext system, such as the service provided by Alcatel-Bell; and PA1 Microsoft Network, recently launched by Microsoft as a worldwide data network.
None of the existing systems provide unified access to such electronic data services, as well as allowing Internet access through a plurality of providers, while remaining neutral, such that the user is assigned an IP (Internet protocol) address by the selected provider.